The present invention relates to decorative articles, and more particularly to a decorative article having foldable members which are hinged together for movement between a folded storage position and an unfolded display position.
The use of decorative articles on homes and yards, on commercial establishments, and in other areas is well known. Decorative articles are typically covered with lights for display. The use of lighted decorative articles is common, particularly during holiday seasons. Shapes are utilized for decorative articles, such as for example, star shapes and snowflakes. In order for such articles to be plainly visible, the article must be of a sufficient size to be easily seen from great distances. Storage of decorative articles can be difficult and inefficient in that a space large enough must be provided to store the entire article. Large articles are more costly to ship, and require more display space at point of sale.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a decorative article that can be easily reconfigured to a more compact storage and/or shipping position and that can be easily alternated between a display and a storage position.
In accordance with the present invention, a decorative article is provided. The decorative article includes a plurality of members hingedly connected to one another and movable between a folded storage position and an unfolded display position. Each of the members includes a top surface, a bottom surface, and first and second sides. The height of the article is defined between the top and bottom surfaces. A hinge interconnects adjacent members between respective first and second sides. Ones of the top surfaces overlay each other and ones of the bottom surfaces overlay each other in the article folded storage position, such that in the article folded storage position, the article has a height equal to the sum of the heights of the members, and in the article unfolded display position, the article has a height equal to the height of one of the members and wherein the members are arranged in a circular pattern.